


Let's Play A Game-Edward Nashton  (The Batman)

by KAckerman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (2022), The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gotham City Police Department, Investigations, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Riddler (DCU) Played by Paul Dano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: You are Bruce’s sister and work for the gcpd. What happens when you realize that the killer you’re investigating is closer than you thought, unstead of killing you, he’ll offer you a small game.
Relationships: Edward Nashton/Reader, Edward Nygma/Reader, Riddler/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Let's Play A Game-Edward Nashton  (The Batman)

“Hey! quit slacking off and get to work!” My boss shouted. I rolled my eyes at my boss’ words and continued doing my job along with the rest of the forensic team of the gcpd. We got a call first thing in the morning that a murder happen, that wasn’t something new in Gotham of course, but this took the cake.

The mayor had been found murdered in his office around midnight and I started to investigate the place as soon as I arrived. I told my brother I would be home late and for him to not worth about me.

I entered the building and stared at every single detail inside. This reminds me of the zodiac killer. “What did you find detective?”

Detective Gordon held something in his hands. I stepped closer and it was a car with an owl on it and strange symbols inside of it.

“We must decipher these, think you can do it?” He asked glancing back at me. I reached my hand out and grabbed the card from him.

“Of course I can. I’ll let you know once I’m done with it.” I whispered intrigued by the scene in front of me.

Slowly I stepped forward toward the desk near the window and there was the mayor’s body, still untouched with duct tape on his face. I moved a bit closer and examined his clothes, maybe there’s something, some sort of dna from the person who did this.

“No more lies.” I read the words painted in blood. I quickly reached for my phone and began to dial my brothers number. I waited for him to pick up and nothing as usual.

“Damn it, Bruce. Will it hurt to pick the phone just once?” I mutter under my breathe and ended the call. Maybe he’s in his room and Alfred must somewhere in the manor.

No one in the gcpd knows that Bruce Wayne is my brother. We don’t any any attention on me or for people to judge or hurt us if something would go wrong.

“Detective Gordon. I want the inspect the mayor’s body as soon as I can for any clues.” The tired man looked at me and called up for the guys to come and pick his body.

Two came and I followed them out and in no time I was in the morgue. Detective Gordon and the rest stayed behind to investigate this further, I’ll do my job here and work harder.

I walked into the white room, placed my gloves, glasses and and apron to not get any blood on me. “Let’s see what you are hiding.” I took the white sheets off of the body and stared down at him.

I took a deep breathe and got a pair of scissors and slowly began to cut up the tape. The door to the inside where I was opened up and I nearly had a heart attack.

“Jesus! Quit scaring me like that, Nashton.” I glared at the tall man who simply mutters an apology and stepped closer to where I was.

“I thought you wouldn’t show up today.”

“How could I not? This is the mayor.”

“I agree this doesn’t happen often, but the way he was killed must’ve been awful. He was tortured and asphyxiated.” I glanced over at Ed and saw him staring down at the body.

“This person doesn’t want to get caught, they didn’t leave any trace behind on them.” I began telling him and we talked for a bit. Ed helped me out for a bit but kept his eyes on me saying and doing nothing.

I paid no mind to him and focused on the corpse in front of me.

***********

The entire day I spent it at the morgue and it was almost midnight. No one was around so I made my way into the mayor’s office and locked the door behind me when I entered. I turned my flashlight on and began searching for every drawer for clues.

“You just have to pay more attention to your surroundings, then maybe you’ll find your answer.” I began remembering Ed’ s words.

I took those words as advice of course, but as soon as I reached the corner to the small resting area the mayor used to also hang out when he felt tired. I was attacked and was pushed against the wall.

I was about to shout for help when the person placed tape on my mouth and began to tie my hands to my back and my legs together.

Looking up from the floor I looked above and knew I was facing the killer. I glared at the tall figure, it was impossible to know who is was since he was covered from head to toe. And why does his strange mask looks like one those people in the bdsm community wear. This guy is into some weird kinky shit.

The man walked over to me and tightly held the ropes behind me and started to slide me over near the empty fireplace by the couch.

I started to move my hands to try and escape from being tied. The man chuckled and held my chin up so I could see him through his glasses.

“I knew you would show up.” His voice was impossible to recognize too. “Now that you’re here, let’s play a game just me and you.”

The killer drew out a dagger and held it at my throat. “You’ve been so focused on the mayos death that you’ve started ignoring other around you. How do you want this to end?”

I tried moving away from him but he held tight grip behind my neck. “I can make you look like the mayor..or we can play another game I’ve been wanting to try with you.”

I looked at him confused. “You get to use your mouth, nothing more.” I began shaking my head when I knew what he meant, but I felt a strange sensation at the thought of that.

The killer leaned down and took the tape off of me. “So..what you want the easy or the hard way?”

“I’ll do it..just untie me first.” The man bummed and moved his index finger. “That won’t be happening.” The man chuckled and his gloved hands began to lower down to his pants.In a hurry he lowered them to the floor and I felt my cheeks flush when his dick stood up straight. I moved my head away but he grabbed my hair tightly and pulled me forward to take him in my mouth.

I moaned at the feeling of this strange doing this to me. I felt dirty when I started bobbing my head and the man continued to hold me tight, I pulled away to breathe which left a string of saliva connecting to him.

I began feeling my knees go weak from kneeling down and I felt myself dripping from how wet I was getting. I leaned forward and licked his down up to his tip and took him in again.The masked killer groaned when I took him further into my mouth and made me gag, he held me there and pulled me back.

He teared my clothes with the knife he had, leaving me completely exposed for him to see. The man began touching me and wrapped one arm around my neck and I moaned out loud and squeezed my eyes shut when I felt his fingers inside me. I felt his cold fingers being thrusted into my at a rapid pace and I felt embarrassed at how sloppy it was since I was getting wetter every minute.

In less than a second he raised me up on the edge of the leather couch and untied my legs and parted them so he’d fit right in. I had my face resting on a pillow when I felt him enter my wet hole and I cried out and heard him groan at how tight I was.

The man threw the ropes that were tied on me, he held my hips and started thrusting into me at a rapid pace making me begin to breath heavily for air. I heard him enjoying this when I clenched myself tighter around him.

I closed my eyes when he held the ropes behind my arms and continued. I enjoyed the feeling of how good he felt inside me, he snapped his hips further into me and reached a hand to rub me my bud.

The man pulled away and I heard him taking his pants completely off. He came back over and now sat on the couch with his legs parted for me to sit on him. I slowly got down from the arm rest and I raised my hips, the man took hold of himself and slowly started to rub the tip to my entrance.

I shivered at the feeling and I couldn’t and i couldn’t take it any longer. I took him in again and I moaned louder at the angle he was beginning to pound. He tightly held my hips making sure that they would bruise soon.The only sound other than the rain outside was coming from us, groaning,moaning and our skin slapping against each other. I still had my hands tied behind my back and slowly I started to loosen them without him noticing.

The room started feeling colder at the sudden drop in temperature but that didnt stop me from continuing to ride him. He cursed under his his breathe and he leaned his head back to the couch. Slowly I raised my hands up and carefully I started to loosen up the mask, I took it off of him and I nearly stopped when I saw it was Edward Nashton my co-worker.

“E-Ed?!” I asked surprised he was the man doing these terrible crimes. Ed looked up at me worried but his eyes were still filled with lust as he began to pound nto me faster as he held me tight. Ed placed both hands around my neck, choking me a bit, I gasped for air but began to gag when he placed his fingers in my throat.

I moaned out loud again and I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him kissing down my neck and shoulders, as he hugged my waist and held my back. I ran my fingers over Ed’s slightly long hair but he quickly pushed my hand back and held my neck again. “Keep your eyes on me, (Y/N).” He grunted. I did as told and felt my face turn red at how shy I suddenly felt around him.

Ed stared at me blankly through his glasses and began to rub my area. “I’m c-close..” I cried out when I felt my orgasm rushing again. I screames in pleasure and he kissed my chest up to my neck and with his other hand he reached behind my neck and kissed my lips, holding me close to him.

I hungrily kissed him back and dug my nails into his shoulders when I came. “F-Fuck!” I cried out in pleasure and pain and felt myself becoming sore when Ed continued to thrust into me. He groaned lowly and hugged my body close to his when he thrusted one last time and came inside of me, Ed remained still and stood inside of me for a couple seconds.

I whined when he slowly pulled out and I felt his cum slowly dripping from my thighs. I looked at Ed concerned and he stared at me with a blank expression.

“I won’t tell anyone about this, Ed.” I mentioned carefully reaching my hand forward to caress him.

Ed stayed silent but slowly nodded his head agreeing with me. Ed reached both hands forward and grabbed my face so I could kiss him again. “You better not mention this to anyone.”

I nodded my head and reached over to one of the drawers and got ourselves a blanket. I reached back and made myself comfortable on the couch with Ed who didn’t say a word. I lovingly wrapped my arms around him and listened to his heartbeat.

There’s no way I can mention this to anyone, especially my brother and the gcpd.


End file.
